


Dari Siapa?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Taichi, aku punya firasat aku bakal nyesel kalau nanya ini tapi—“ Tarikan napas panjang nan dalam, kemudian, “—yang ngasih cokelat ke kamu itu cewek asli atau makhluk jejadian?”Tali sepatu Shirabu putus.





	Dari Siapa?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Kawanishi datang ke ruang klub dengan sebuah cokelat berbentuk hati yang tinggal setengah di tangan. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengunyah sesuatu, sehingga ia tak bisa mengucapkan salam dan hanya mengangguk (atau membungkuk) sebagai balasan sapaan orang.

 

Tendou bersiul nyaring. “Ohoho? Taichi dapat cokelat? Dari siapa hayooo? Ditembak sekalian enggak nih?”

 

Kawanishi berhenti mengunyah. Diam sejenak, lalu ia menggeleng santai.

 

Terlalu santai.

 

Senyum di wajahnya membuat Shirabu berdecih kesal—Goshiki berani bersumpah ia tak sengaja mendengar.

 

“Enggak ada yang nembak kamu?”

 

Gelengan lagi.

 

“Tapi kamu masih dapat cokelat.”

 

Kali ini, sebuah anggukan.

 

Tendou memiringkan kepala. Alis bertautan, dahi berkerut heran. Kedua tangan ditaruh di pinggang. “Taichi, aku punya firasat aku bakal nyesel kalau nanya ini tapi—“ Tarikan napas panjang nan dalam, kemudian, “—yang ngasih cokelat ke kamu itu cewek asli atau makhluk jejadian?”

 

Kawanishi tersedak cokelat.

 

Tali sepatu Shirabu putus. Hawa-hawa membunuh menguar dari punggungnya.

 

Goshiki memekik ngeri.

 

Seketika, ruangan menjadi senyap.

 

Tendou menarik tangan Goshiki, lalu ambil langkah seribu menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu ruang ganti, ia menyempatkan diri melambaikan tangan (panik) sambil tersenyum (ngeri), “Jangan lama-lama ganti bajunya ya, Taichi! Meskipun ini Valentine, Washijo-sensei enggak bakal ngasih diskon latihan kayak toko ngasih diskon cokelat! Kami duluan, Tachiii!”

 

Kemudian si _redhead_ kabur secepat mungkin ke gedung olahraga.

 

Bahu Kawanishi gemetar menahan tawa.

 

Shirabu mengacungkan jari tengah padanya.

 

“Aku bukan makhluk jejadian, Taichi sialan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tendou beneran nyesel udah tanya. 
> 
> Thanks udah mampir baca, pembaca sekalian~


End file.
